Quand la vapeur d'eau devient trop brûlante
by Alycia Phantomhive
Summary: Une fin d'après-midi, en été, au lycée Iwatobi. Après avoir profité de la piscine, Haruka, Makoto et Rin prennent leurs douches. Mais elle ne se déroulera pas comme Haruka s'y attendait ... /!\Lemon, Yaoi/!\
1. Chapter 1

Les yeux fermés, Haruka laissait l'eau chaude de la douche réchauffer son corps froid, relaxé par le contact apaisant de ce liquide qu'il aimait tant. L'esprit vidé de pensées, le brun ne fit pas attention à Makoto et Rin, respectivement à sa droite et sa gauche. Ils avaient profité de la fin de l'été afin de pouvoir se voir à la piscine du lycée Iwatobi et y avait passé toute l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que le dauphin ne se fasse tirer de force hors de la piscine une fois que le temps se rafraichissait, ses deux amis prétextant qu'il tomberait malade s'il restait plus longtemps. A contre cœur, il s'était donc dirigé vers les douches, et se réconfortait maintenant avec l'eau sortant du pommeau. C'était moins agréable que l'eau de la piscine, et il ne pouvait pas nager, mais cela restait toujours de cette eau qu'il aimait tant.

Brusquement enlacé à l'arrière par Makoto, Haruka ouvrit les yeux sans comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait.

« **Makoto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** »

Inquiet, le brun bougea légèrement pour se retourner et ainsi faire face au châtain, mais il s'arrêta bien vite en sentant quelque chose de dur dans le bas de son dos. Après vérification en remuant le bassin, Haruka eut confirmation de ce qu'il pensait en entendant son ami d'enfance pousser un gémissement.

« **Makoto, tu …**

\- **Haru …**

\- **Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es attirant, Haru …** »

Surpris, le dauphin fixa le requin, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait soudainement à ses deux amis. Trop choqué pour bouger, le brun sentit les mains du châtain commençait à caresser son ventre, traçant le contour de ses abdos avec lenteur. Pris de frisson et se laissant aller par la douceur dont faisait preuve l'orque, le dauphin ne vit pas le rouge s'approcher et laissa un gémissement de surprise sortir de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit ses tétons se faire titiller.

« **R-Rin … M-Makoto …** »

Haruka reposa sa tête contre le torse de Makoto, profitant des sensations de bien-être que lui procurait le requin en usant de sa langue et de ses doigts. Mais bien vite, ce fut la main du châtain qui lui procura encore plus de plaisir en venant caresser son membre par-dessus son maillot.

« **Haru … Tu es déjà dur …**

\- **A-awn …** »

Enlacé par Makoto, le brun était forcé de rester contre lui et de sentir ainsi son membre durcir de plus en plus contre ses fesses, ce qui, au lieu de le gêner, ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus. Et au vu de l'emplacement de la main du châtain qui accentuait ses caresses, il dut très bien le sentir. A la sensation d'un muscle chaud et humide traçant un chemin de son torse à son cou, Haruka gémit faiblement et entrouvrit les yeux au moment où Rin prenait son visage en coupe.

« **Haru … Tu es tellement excitant …** »

Alors que Rin s'approchait de son visage, le brun entrouvrit les lèvres par instinct et laissa le requin s'approprier ses lèvres, bien vite à la recherche de sa langue pour y jouer avec. Emporté par le baiser, le brun ne sentit pas la main du châtain s'aventurait sous son maillot jusqu'à ce qu'il agrippe brusquement son érection de pleine main. Brusqué par cette sensation, Haruka se cambra contre Makoto. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y habituer que le requin entreprit de l'embrasser fougueusement, l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle et l'obligeant ainsi à gémir contre ses lèvres.

Essoufflé par le baiser et les gémissements que lui provoquait l'orque, le brun n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que Makoto lâcha son membre pour quémander l'accès de sa bouche et y insérait ses doigts afin que le dauphin les lubrifie de sa salive.

« **Haru … Mon Haru … Je t'aime tant …**

\- **Oh oui, Haru … Je t'aime … Je t'aime tellement …** »

Dans l'incapacité de répondre, Haruka se contenta d'émettre un gémissement, toussotant lorsque Makoto finit par retirer ses doigts de sa bouche. Frissonnant de tout son corps en sentant son maillot dévoiler son fessier, le brun ne put s'empêcher de gémir de gêne en sentant l'érection du châtain contre lui. Mais bien vite, la bosse s'éloigna, pour laisser place aux doigts humidifiés du châtain qui titillèrent son entrée.

« **Aaah … M-Makoto … P-Pas-là …**

\- **Détends-toi Haru …**

\- **Je vais t'y aider …** »

Rin reprit le rôle du châtain et s'occupa de la virilité du brun qu'il libéra de son maillot afin d'intimer des mouvements de vas-et-viens pour que le plaisir du brun l'empêche d'être tendu par ce que comptait lui faire le châtain. Et lorsque le dauphin sentit l'un des doigts de l'orque s'introduire en lui, le brun se raidit de gêne. Mais le requin intensifiant ses caresses sur son membre et usant de sa langue sur ses boutons de chair, rajouté aux tendres baisers dans le cou et légère morsure du châtain réussirent à l'apaiser et à lui faire oublier cette sensation intrusive.

Enivré par les soins que lui procuraient ses deux amis, Haruka sentait de plus en plus le plaisir envahir la moindre parcelle de son corps, oubliant peu à peu la gêne procurée par les doigts de Makoto en lui, qui prenait plaisir à faire des vas-et-viens et des mouvements de ciseaux.

« **A-aaaah ! M-Makoto ! … A-aaah !**

\- **J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais …** »

Le plaisir ayant été l'origine de ce cri disparaissant au même instant où le châtain retira ses doigts, le brun fit comprendre son désaccord en grognant, ne voulant pas que cette délicieuse sensation ne s'arrête. Lâché par Makoto qui déposa ses mains sur ses hanches, Haruka laissa un petit cri lui échapper en sentant la virilité du châtain s'enfoncer peu à peu en lui. Pour ne pas tomber, le brun s'agrippa à Rin tandis que ce dernier l'embrassait à nouveau fougueusement. Alors qu'il se soumettait entièrement au requin durant le baiser, le brun le stoppa brusquement en sentant l'orque remuer en lui. Alors que Makoto intimait des vas-et-viens lent en lui, et que les mains de Rin le masturbait avec délice, Haruka s'agrippa un peu plus au dos du rouge, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair tant il s'y retenait.

« **Aaaawn … M-Makoto … R-Rin …**

\- **Oh mon Dieu … C'est si bon en toi Haru … Tu me serres tellement …** »

Le dauphin remua les hanches de lui-même, presque par instinct, pour demander silencieusement et inconsciemment au châtain d'accélérer ses vas-et-viens en lui. Toujours autant accroché au rouge, Haruka sentait que celui-ci se délectait de chacune de ses expressions, et de chacun des cris qu'il poussait. Gêné, le brun posa sa tête contre le torse de ce dernier, ses gémissements devenant de plus en plus rauque. Le brun sentait son membre palpitait dans la main du requin, qui accentua ses mouvements au même-moment que le châtain, agissant tous deux en une parfaite synchronisation qui fit totalement perdre la tête au brun.

« **Haru … Haru … Aaah, Haru … !**

\- **Awwn … M-Makot-to … Aaah !** »

Alors qu'il sentait le châtain se déversait en lui, Haruka le rejoignit aussitôt, criant presque le nom de ses deux amants au moment de sa jouissance si enivrante. Relâché par l'orque, le dauphin se laissa doucement glisser au sol, allant s'adosser à l'une des parois de la douche pour reprendre son souffle, fermant les yeux pour essayer de se reprendre.

« **Rin … Il faut te soulager toi aussi … Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussis à me retenir … Mais Haru était si excitant … Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi …** »

Le brun entrouvrit les yeux au moment où ses deux amis finissaient au sol, l'orque entre les jambes du rouge. Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ou d'analyser la situation, Haruka vit Makoto prendre en bouche le membre fièrement tendu de Rin, ce dernier se laissant aller contre le mur, soumis à la cavité buccale du châtain. A la vue de son ami pratiquant une gâterie au requin sans la moindre gêne, et voir le requin y prendre tant de plaisir réveilla la virilité du brun. Alors même qu'il venait de jouir, la vue qu'offrait le duo face à lui l'excita encore plus. Perdu dans tant de plaisir, le brun ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était mis à se caresser, de la même manière qu'avait usée le rouge avec lui.

« **Makoto, attends … Haru y prend du plaisir, lui aussi … On devrait … Lui en montrer plus … Laisse-moi … Venir en toi … Laisse-moi te faire l'amour devant Haru …** »

Incapable de comprendre que le duo l'avait vu en train de se caresser, Haru fut frustré de voir le châtain retirer aussi vite le membre du rouge de sa bouche. Mais sa frustration disparut bien vite à la vue du requin surplombant l'orque. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le brun pu voir Rin écarter les cuisses de Makoto avant de s'enfoncer en lui. Tandis que le duo se collait l'un à l'autre tout en poussant des râles de plaisir, Haruka fut subjugué par le mouvement de leurs corps. Cette synchronisation dans leurs mouvements et leurs gémissements durcit un peu plus son membre qu'il caressait avec de plus en plus d'attention. Le brun se cala finalement sur les mouvements de butoir du rouge pour prendre du plaisir au même rythme qu'eux.

« **Makoto … C'est chaud … Et étroit … C'est délicieux …**

\- **R-Rin … P-plus fort … P-Prends moi en entier … J-Je … Aawwn ! P-plus tenir l-longt-emps …**

\- **H-Haru aime ça, lui aussi … Il se caresse sur mon rythme … Awwn … I-Il m'excite encore plus …**

\- **R-Rin … !** »

De pair avec le requin et l'orque, le dauphin se déversa dans sa main, accompagnant ses amis d'enfance dans leurs râles de plaisir intense. L'esprit complétement embrumé par tout le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir, le brun mit quelques longues minutes avant de comprendre que le duo lavait son corps souillé en ayant les mains quelques peu baladeuses.

Epuisé, mais rhabillé et désormais conscient de ce qu'il s'était passé, Haruka interrogea ses camarades sur la raison qui les avaient poussés à se jeter sur lui.

« **C'est la première fois que vous faisiez-ça ?**

\- **N-non,** bégaya le châtain, **Il y a quelques mois, Rin et moi … Nous nous sommes rendu compte que l'on s'attirait l'un et l'autre … Depuis, nous sortons ensemble, et nous avons déjà fait ça plusieurs fois … Mais c'était toujours entre nous, jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre … Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché Haru !**

\- **Plusieurs fois seulement ? Tu parles ! On le fait à chaque fois que l'on se voit ! Makoto est une vraie bête ~**

\- **R-Rin !** »

Haruka fixa silencieusement ses deux amis d'enfance de son air redevenu inexpressif, les voyants désormais sous un autre angle.

« **Pourquoi, alors ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui, et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas avec Nagisa, ou Rei ?**

\- **Haru …**

\- **Parce que tu nous attires aussi, Haru. On ne te l'avait jamais dit, mais on a toujours eu envie de le faire avec toi. Et aujourd'hui, t'avoir avec nous, sous la douche, seuls … On n'a pas pu résister.**

\- **Mais Haru, crois-moi ! On ne l'aurait jamais fait si cela n'avait pas été toi ! On te l'a dit, on t'aime tant Haru … On n'est incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! J'aime Rin plus que tout, mais toi aussi Haru … Et c'est pareil pour Rin !** »

Le brun fixa le châtain sur le point de pleurer, puis le rouge au regard soudainement sérieux. Silencieusement, il alla enfiler sa veste. Mais avant de partir, il tourna le regard vers le duo.

« **La prochaine fois, je veux le faire dans la piscine.** »

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de franchir la porte, Makoto et Rin se jetèrent sur lui pour l'enlacer, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire après avoir gagné une compétition.


	2. Plaisirs Aquatique

A cause de la chaleur étouffante, Rin avait proposé à Makoto et Haruka de venir passer une partie de la soirée à la piscine de Samezuka. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'une piscine intérieure, il n'aurait pas à subir la chaleur extérieure et pourrait en même temps se rafraichir grâce à l'eau. Sans surprise, le brun avait accepté aussitôt, et le châtain avait suivis même s'il s'était inquiété à l'idée de possiblement se faire remarquer et que le requin se fasse sermonner pour avoir laissé deux personnes qui ne sont pas de l'académie y entrer. Heureusement pour eux, puisqu'ils étaient en pleine vacance estivale, il y avait moins de personne dans l'établissement pour surveiller les élèves qui restaient, ce qui leurs permettaient donc de pouvoir profiter de la piscine tranquillement.

A peine était-il arrivé que le dauphin s'était déjà jeté à l'eau, ce qui, à force, ne surprenait même plus les deux amis. Ils plongèrent à leurs tours, appréciant plus que de raison la fraicheur de l'eau et le plaisir de ne pas supporter une chaleur inhumaine. Après quelques courses amicales entre eux où, à cause d'un pari, Rin devrait faire le petit-déjeuner d'Haruka le lendemain matin, le requin et l'orque s'assirent au bord de la piscine, les jambes dans l'eau, regardant leur ami dauphin profitait de l'eau avec amusement.

« Il est vraiment accro. J'ai l'impression qu'il aime plus l'eau que nous !

\- Tu n'as pas tort, Rin … »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, ignoré par le dauphin qui décida de plonger sous l'eau pour en ressortir plus loin, sûrement pour moins entendre leurs discussions. Makoto rigola doucement, rapprochant sa main de celle de Rin pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Le requin le pris alors par le menton pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui, et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Bien vite, la tendresse laissa place à la passion lorsque le requin réclama un accès plus profond à la bouche de son amant, faisant ainsi jouer leurs langues ensembles. Pris dans leurs plaisirs naissant, le requin s'installa à califourchon sur le châtain qui passa ses bras autour de lui pour le tenir, et ils approfondirent leurs baisers. Essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes pour se regarder dans les yeux, souriant l'un à l'autre avec tendresse avant de recommencer. Makoto prenant le dessus sur l'échange, Rin donna un coup de bassin à ce dernier d'un air taquin, avant de glisser ses mains sur son torse pour y titiller ses boutons de chairs qu'il pinça légèrement et fit rouler entre ses doigts, se délectant des soupirs de plaisirs qui se rajoutaient à leurs baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus chaud. Les mains du requin descendirent alors plus bas sur l'anatomie de l'orque, et entreprit de caresser son membre par-dessus son maillot de bain.

Il se mit à jouer avec l'élastique de ce dernier, prévoyant de faire languir le châtain avant d'y glisser ses mains à l'intérieur. Seulement, alors qu'il allait s'y atteler, Makoto se fit brusquement attirer dans l'eau et il n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre en manquant de se cogner contre lui en plongeant. Tandis que l'orque ressortait de l'eau en grimaçant légèrement, le requin en ressortit en grognant devinant qu'il s'agissait là de l'œuvre du brun sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le dire.

« Ca va pas ou quoi, Haru ? On aurait pu se faire hyper mal !

\- Je suis là.

\- Oui, merci, je suis au courant !

\- Je suis là, aussi.

\- Je sais, je te dis !

\- Je suis aussi là !

\- Mais arrête de répéter la même chose bon sang !

\- Haru… Tu es jaloux ? »

Rin se tourna vers Makoto, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il posait une question pareille avant de se tourner vers le brun, son silence faisant office de réponse. Le requin comprit alors brusquement ce qu'il voulait dire en lui signifiant qu'il était aussi présent. Puisqu'il était là, pourquoi se contentait-il seulement de Makoto alors qu'il pouvait l'avoir aussi ?

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Makoto mis une main sur l'épaule de Rin.

« Rin, tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Haru la première fois ?

\- La première fois ? Ah, sous les douches à Iwatobi ? Euh … Oh ! »

La lumière se fit à l'intérieur de son esprit et il ne lui fallut qu'un regard avec le châtain pour qu'ils se comprennent. Ils se tournèrent alors tous deux vers le brun qui les fixait de son éternel regard impassible.

« Haru, tu as dit que tu voulais le faire dans la piscine, non ?

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas faire ça maintenant ~ ? »

Le brusque éclat qui apparut dans le regard du dauphin confirma l'idée que s'étaient fait les deux autres, et ils offrirent un sourire à ce dernier avant de l'attirer contre eux. Ils déposèrent chacun un baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de le ramener près du bord de la piscine où ils avaient pieds, pour être certain que le dauphin ne décide pas de brusquement partir. Ils avaient encore du mal à croire que leur ami avait accepté leurs relations sans problème et qu'il avait même accepté d'en faire partie, ils ressentaient donc le besoin de bloquer le brun lors de ces moments-là pour être sûre qu'ils ne rêvaient pas et que tout était bel et bien réel. Comme Haruka ne s'en formalisait pas et ne s'en était jamais plaint, aucun d'eux n'avaient tentés de faire autrement.

La main sur l'entrejambe du brun qu'il se mit à caresser tandis que le requin s'occupait de ses fesses qu'il massait sans retenue, l'orque fut surpris de sentir que son ami avait déjà commencé à durcir alors qu'il commençait à peine à le toucher.

« Haru… Tu as déjà commencé à durcir…

\- Je vous ai regardé vous embrasser et vous caresser…

\- Oh, donc tu aimes faire le voyeur ? Qui aurait cru que tu aimais faire ça ! »

Taquiné par Rin, le brun détourna le regard d'un air boudeur, les joues légèrement rose, comme s'il l'ignorait et refuser donc de répondre à sa provocation, ce qui fit rire le châtain. Mais ce qui l'amusa encore plus fut la moue à son tour boudeuse du requin qui délaissa les fesses du dauphin dont il s'occupait pour venir l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible, cherchant à se faire pardonner et à retrouver son attention. Makoto, qui les trouvait adorable, ne put s'empêcher de les embrasser chacun leur tour avec un sourire, pour ensuite inverser les rôles avec Rin et laisser ce dernier caresser le brun pendant que lui massait ses fesses avec délicatesse et douceur.

« Tu aimes regarder alors, Haru ? C'est vrai que tu avais aimé le faire, la première fois. Si ça te fais plaisir, Rin et moi, on peut le refaire devant toi… Tu sais qu'on fera tout ce que tu veux, si tu le demandes.

\- Si tu nous avais pas attiré dans l'eau, tu aurais pu voir beaucoup plus !

\- Vous ne faisiez pas attention à moi. Ce n'est pas aussi intéressant.

\- Donc tu veux voir, et tu veux qu'on sache que tu regardes… Quel pervers !

\- Si ça te pose un problème, t'as qu'à arrêter de me toucher !

\- Oh ? Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? »

Rin recula et leva ses mains hors de l'eau, tandis qu'Haruka l'ignorait royalement. Ne sachant pas trop comment gérer la chose, Makoto s'éloigna légèrement du brun dans l'idée de calmer une possible tension naissante, mais le brun en décida autrement et l'attrapa par le poignet pour poser sa main sur lui.

« Makoto, continue.

\- Ah non ! Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de profiter de Makoto mais toi si ? Ce n'est pas très juste tout ça. »

Le requin attrapa l'autre poignet du châtain pour le faire reculer et l'enlaça par derrière, glissant sans gêne ses mains entre ses jambes pour venir caresser son membre.

« Rin … !

\- Tu aimes regarder Haru, non ? Alors regarde Makoto, à quel point il aime quand mes mains s'occupent de lui ~ »

Les joues du châtain rougirent, gêné par la situation bien qu'il ne pouvait pas nier que cela restait excitant de sentir le regard du brun le scrutait pendant que le requin lui faisait du bien.

« Tu seras tellement excité en voyant Makoto prendre son pied que tu vas vite finir par me demander de revenir m'occuper de toi ! »

Même si le brun continuait de l'ignorer comme s'il n'existait pas, le requin savait très bien que sa stratégie marcherait s'il aimait effectivement regarder ses amis prendre du plaisir.

Rin passa lentement ses mains sur le membre de l'orque, restant toujours par-dessus son maillot de bain, appréciant de l'entendre soupirer son prénom de plaisir. Il l'avait fait tellement de fois avec lui qu'il savait comment faire grimper son excitation plus ou moins rapidement. Il savait qu'il aimait lorsque les caresses étaient lentes et légères, comme un avant-goût du plaisir qui se décuplerait plus tard, lorsque les caresses devenaient plus appuyées, plus pressante, plus rapide. Lorsqu'il commença à accentuer ses caresses, cela ne manqua pas. Il sentit le châtain se cambrer légèrement, bougeant son bassin en avant pour rendre les caresses plus appuyés, ses soupirs se faisant de plus en plus présent, frôlant les râles.

« Ah.. Ri…Rin… »

Haruka, quant à lui, était hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. Il ne faisait en aucun cas attention au requin ou aux mouvements qu'il faisait, toute son attention était focalisée sur le châtain. Ses joues qui prenaient de plus en plus une couleur rouge à cause de la chaleur qu'il devait certainement ressentir à l'intérieur de son corps, ses yeux mi-clos qui le fixait sans faillir, mais surtout sa bouche. Ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient sans cesse, laissant des soupirs indécents se faire entendre. Tout cela l'hypnotisait. Makoto était magnifique lorsqu'il prenait du plaisir, et le brun n'avait alors qu'une envie, laisser le requin faire de même avec lui.

Seulement, une partie de lui était envieuse et jalouse. Il avait envie de donner également du plaisir à son ami, et il n'acceptait pas que le requin soit le seul à le faire.

« Ha…Haru…

\- Oh ? Tu t'es décidé de venir réclamer les caresses du grand RinSama ?! »

Sans répondre à la provocation, le brun se releva légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour s'approprier les lèvres du châtain, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour réclamer l'accès à sa bouche qu'il eut immédiatement. Les bras passés autour de son cou, il prit plaisir à prolonger le baiser au possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide de glisser ses mains sur le torse de ce dernier pour jouer avec ses boutons de chairs.

« R…Rin… H..Haru… Aah…

\- Profite Makoto, on prend soin de toi ~ ! »

Alors que Rin décida de glisser l'une de ses mains à l'intérieur du maillot de bain du châtain pour empoigner son membre, Haru décida également de glisser une main à l'intérieur, mais au niveau de son fessier, où il titilla son entrée de l'un de ses doigts avant de le glisser à l'intérieur. Face à tant de stimulation, Makoto sentit qu'il n'allait pas résister longtemps.

« Aaa..awn… J…Je vais… Pas … Tenir longtemps…

\- Haru, tu as envie qu'on s'occupe de toi après ~ ?

\- Oui. Mais il faut finir Makoto d'abord.

\- Evidemment. Je ne vais pas laisser notre adorable Makoto dans un tel état ~ »

Incapable de réfléchir à la manière dont cette discussion les avait apparemment réconciliés, l'orque sentit et entendit plus qu'il ne vit ses deux amis s'embrasser par-dessus son épaule tandis que l'un continuait délicieusement de le masturber et que l'autre utilisait cette fois deux de ses doigts pour lui provoquer du plaisir.

Après quelques caresses supplémentaires de Rin, quelques vas-et-viens des doigts d'Haruka et quelques baisers de ces deux-là, le châtain lâcha un râle de plaisir en se déversant dans la main du requin. Finalement relâché par les deux, il les regarda avec un petit air suppliant.

« Vous deux… Je ne suis pas un jouet pour que vous vous réconciliiez…

\- Désolé Makoto, c'était plus fort que moi. Mais ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas aimé ~ !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! »

Rin s'amusa de la moue de son ami et vint l'embrasser pour se faire pardonner, avant de se tourner vers Haru et l'attraper pour le rapprocher de lui, mettant ses mains sans gêne sur son entrejambe.

« Tu sens comme je suis dur ? Makoto et moi allons bien nous occuper de toi, et pour se faire, c'est moi qui viendrais en toi cette-fois ~

\- Oui. Mais je veux pénétrer Makoto.

\- H..Haru ! »

Le brun se tourna vers le châtain, son regard brillant de détermination. La première fois, Makoto l'avait fait pour lui. Même s'ils leurs étaient arrivés d'à nouveau coucher ensemble après cela, il n'avait jamais pénétré personne. Puisqu'il en avait l'occasion vu que le châtain ne serait pas celui qui viendrait en lui, il avait envie de lui retourner le plaisir en le pénétrant à son tour.

« Haru… J'adorerais que tu le fasses !

\- Petit chanceux que tu es, Makoto ! »

L'orque offrit un sourire au requin qui le lui rendit, et il alla embrasser le brun, plus qu'heureux qu'il lui fasse un tel honneur. Il avait toujours voulus qu'il le fasse, mais comme il ne voulait pas le brusquer et qu'il n'en avait jamais exprimé l'envie, il avait fini par croire que son souhait ne se réaliserait pas. Et pourtant !

Le brun accentua volontiers le baiser, sa langue partant jouer avec celle de son ami d'enfance lorsque le requin vint les interrompre en les séparant doucement.

« Eh ! Ne m'abandonnez pas !

\- Oh Rin, je ne ferais jamais ça !

\- Moi non plus. »

Pour se faire pardonner, le châtain prit le visage du requin en coupe pour l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse et l'amour dont il était capable. Haru, quant à lui, lui fit signe de se mettre derrière le châtain. Une fois qu'il le fut, le brun se mit face à Makoto et embrassa à nouveau le requin par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier tandis que ses mains se frayaient un chemin vers son membre pour l'empoigner et le caresser. Comprenant où le dauphin voulait en venir, Rin fit de même, et l'orque se retrouva bien vite avec son membre empoigné et caressé par ses deux amis qui s'embrassaient passionnément.

« Aaawn… Haru… Rin… »

Lorsque les deux amis décidèrent qu'il était temps et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre plus longtemps, ils lâchèrent tous deux le châtain qui alla s'appuyer au bord de la piscine, dos à eux. Haru le suivit pour se positionner face à son dos, tandis que le requin en fit de même avec lui.

Rin enlaça le brun, ses mains s'aventurant jusqu'à son membre, sous le maillot, qu'il agrippa, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir au dauphin. Alors qu'il remuait le bassin contre ses fesses pour lui faire bien sentir ce qui allait bientôt être en lui, il relâcha son membre pour baisser le maillot afin d'avoir accès à ce qu'il avait envie de s'approprier. Haruka s'approcha de Makoto pour en faire de même et eut à peine le temps de libérer son membre et de baisser le maillot du châtain pour se préparer à le pénétrer que le requin vint brusquement en lui, le faisant ainsi empaler le châtain qui eut un brusque râle de plaisir.

« Aaaah ! H.. Haru !

\- R…Rin … !

\- Haru… J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher en sentant tes fesses nues contre moi… Désolé Makoto !

\- N…Non… Ca fait du bien…

\- Toujours une vraie bête, celui-là ~ ! »

Ignorant les protestations du châtain qui niait sans trop de conviction, le requin tint fermement le brun par les hanches et entama des vas-et-viens plutôt lent à l'intérieur de lui, forçant donc ce dernier à se caler sur ce rythme pour pénétrer le châtain qui ne cessait de réclamer un rythme plus rapide et profond. Seulement, le requin ne changea de rythme que lorsque le brun le lui demanda, et devint en quelques secondes beaucoup plus rapide, tapant au plus profond de lui à chacun de ses mouvements.

Haruka eut l'impression de perdre la tête lorsque les mouvements du requin s'accentuèrent. La sensation du membre durcis de son ami allant au plus profond de lui tandis que lui-même allait au plus profond de son ami d'enfance en cherchant cette zone qui lui ferait atteindre le septième ciel… Il n'avait jamais eu de plaisir aussi pur, et compris alors pourquoi ses deux amis aimaient tant s'occuper de lui tout en s'occupant de l'autre. Il n'y avait pas meilleur plaisir que celui de recevoir tout en donnant en même temps.

L'orque s'agrippait tant bien que mal au rebord de la piscine, ancrant ses jambes comme il le pouvait au sol. Haru était en lui. Il le pénétrait enfin. Même s'il avait déjà couché plusieurs fois avec lui et qu'il avait déjà été pénétré par Rin, il avait l'impression de vivre une première fois absolument parfaite et délicieuse. Les mouvements lents du début l'avait quelque peu frustré, lui qui aimait plus les rapports sauvage et profond, mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient accélérés, sa frustration laissa bien vite place à un plaisir suprême.

« H…Haru bon sang… T'es vraiment trop bon… Tu m'aspires encore plus à chaque fois…

\- R…Rin… Encore… Plus… Viens encore plus en moi … !

\- H…Ha…Haru… Tu… Aaawn…. Plus vite ! … Oui ! Aawn ! »

Le brusque cri du châtain à travers ses propres bruits de plaisir et ceux de Rin lui signifiant qu'il avait trouvé son point sensible, Haru s'y acharna autant qu'il le pouvait, sentant qu'il approchait de plus en plus de l'orgasme et de la jouissance en entendant son ami ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir les bruits qu'il faisait.

Rin se retira du brun pour y revenir violemment et le plus profondément possible à plusieurs reprises, se déversant finalement à l'intérieur de lui. Il fit encore quelques mouvements pour se satisfaire pleinement avant de se retirer de lui, laissant alors le brun imposait lui-même le rythme qu'il voulait au châtain pour se déverser en lui quelques secondes plus tard, rapidement suivis de Makoto.

Essoufflés, ils sortirent de la piscine pour s'allonger au sol, le dauphin et l'orque ayant un peu de mal à tenir debout après cela tant le plaisir de leurs rapports les avait transportés.

« On devrait le faire plus souvent dans la piscine. »

La constatation brusque du brun fit éclater de rire l'orque et le requin. Leur ami était vraiment irrécupérable, à toujours vouloir faire quoi que ce soit dans l'eau !

« Dans l'eau peut-être, mais dans la piscine, il faudrait nettoyer après, ce serait chiant de le faire à chaque fois !

\- C'est vrai… Comment on va faire, d'ailleurs maintenant … ?

\- Don't worry ! Le jour de nettoyage de la piscine est demain ! Dans la matinée ~ Je me doutais que ce genre de chose arriverait, c'est pour ça que je vous ai proposé ça aujourd'hui et pas un autre jour !

\- Tu as pensé à tout, tu es génial Rin !

\- Ehe ! »

Le châtain se releva pour embrasser son camarade, et ils décidèrent alors de partir se doucher avant de rentrer chez le brun pour y passer la nuit. Il fallut évidemment presque tirer ce dernier pour qu'il accepte de quitter l'endroit…

Sur le chemin Rin repensa brusquement au pari qu'il avait perdu et au fait qu'il allait devoir préparer le petit-déjeuner du brun le lendemain matin.

« Tu manges quoi au petit-dej Haru au fait ?

\- Du maquereau grillé.

\- Hein ?! Même le matin tu manges ce truc ?!

\- Oui.

\- Mais comment tu peux manger ça en permanence…

\- Je te demande pas de le manger. Je te demande de me le faire. Si ça te plait pas, tu te fais autre chose. »

Face à la moue mi boudeuse mi perdue de Rin et l'éternel air impassible d'Haruka, Makoto éclata de rire. Ils étaient décidément vraiment trop adorables à se chamailler pour un rien !


End file.
